


Tell My Father

by yikes_my_face



Series: Free! Song AU's [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crying, Death, Funerals, Kids, Letter using lyrics from The Civil War, Letters, Mentions of past mpreg, Military, Mourning, Poetic Sousuke, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_my_face/pseuds/yikes_my_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"DAMN HIM!" Rin screamed, pounding his fist against the wall. He slid down to the floor, face buried in his knees. "Damn him..." </p><p>(Or, the fic that no one wanted, but I decided to do it anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell My Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sad one guys. Just warning you now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or the song 'Tell my Father' from the muscial, The Civil War

"Yamazaki Rin?" 

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you, sir?" Rin responded to the soldier at the door. 

"Yamazaki-san, I'm sorry to inform you that your husband, General Yamazaki Sousuke, passed away two days ago at 11:43 PM." The soldier said with a level voice. 

Rin's heart stopped. "Sousuke? No, no, you must be wrong... My son and I just talked to him four days ago, right before he had to go back out..." 

"Yamazaki-san, I know you must be in shock." Rin was gently handed Sousuke's uniform and cap. The man pulled a letter out of his pocket. "I served with your husband. He asked me to deliver this." 

Tears formed in Rin's eyes. "No..." 

"Yamazaki-san-" 

"No!" Rin turned and slammed the door. He rushed to the bedroom and leaned against the wall. Tears were rushing down his face as he slowly laid Sousuke's uniform down on the bedside table. He looked at the letter that sat atop them and gingerly took the paper into his hands. With shaking fingers, he began to read. 

_My Dearest Rin,  
    By the time you recieve this letter, I will be gone. I know you are going to be upset with me. You have every right to be. But please, just listen to me this once, okay? There are things I need to write before I can't. _

_First of all, I love you very much. I love you, and I love Kaito just as much. I'm so sorry that I won't be there to watch him grow up, but I want you to tell him every day just how much I love him and that I'm watching over the both of you. I always will. Secondly, I want you to swear you won't stop living because of my passing. I need you to look after Kaito. He needs you, and I don't want to be the cause of him feeling unloved. Call our friends. Ask for help. Don't be afraid to continue living, even if I can't._

_Third, I wish to ask this of you. Tell my father that his son didn't run or surrender. That I wore his name with pride as I tried to remember that you are judged by what you do while passing through. As I rest 'neath fields of green, let him lean on your shoulder. Tell him how I spent my youth so the truth could grow older. Tell my father, when you can, I was a man. Tell him we will meet again where the angels learn to fly. Tell him we will meet as men, for with honor did I die. Tell him how I wore the blue, proud and true, through the fire. Tell my father so he'll know, I love him so. Tell him how I wore the blue, proud and true, like he taught me. Tell my father not to cry. Then say goodbye._

_Say goodbye to me. Don't let me hold you back from moving on. Don't forget to live, Rin. Please, promise me you'll keep going. Keep going for Kaito. Keep going for my father. Keep going for our friends. Keep going for me. I love you so, so much. Remember that, Rin._

_\- Sousuke._

Rin's whole body was shaking by the end of the letter. The paper fell to the floor next to the redhead. The only thing Rin knew next was rage. 

"DAMN HIM!" Rin screamed, his body sliding down to the floor, face buried in his hands. "Damn him..." 

He was so angry, so scared, so upset. How was he meant to go on without Sousuke? Was this how his mother felt after his father died? How would he tell Kaito? 

Oh gods, _Kaito_. 

Kaito was only six. He didn't yet understand the concept of death. Rin was about to let out another scream before he heard a knock on the door. "Rin? 

"GO AWAY!" 

"Rin, please, what's wrong?" Makoto's voice pleaded on the other side of the door.

"You wouldn't understand! Get out!" 

"Daddy?" a small voice sniffed on the other side of the door. "Daddy, why are you sad?" 

"Kaito..." Rin breathed. He carefully opened the door to see Makoto and Haruka standing there with Kaito. His baby Kaito, who was a perfect replica of Sousuke. With teal eyes, dark messy hair, and the even the damn same tilt of the head showing confusion, the dams almost broke again. 

Kaito stepped closer. "I called Uncle Haru and Uncle Mako because you were crying and I got scared. Please don't be mad, Daddy..." 

Rin gently picked up his son and placed him in his lap. "I'm not mad at you, Kaito... It's just..." he sighed running a hand through his hair. "Papa... Isn't coming home." 

"What? When will he be back?" Kaito asked, confused. 

Rin's breath shuddered. "Kaito, remember when Papa and I told you about the angels?" 

Kaito nodded with a smile. "Yeah! That's where a lot of good people are!" 

Rin nodded, a strained smiled on his lips. "That's right. Papa's gone to be with the angels, Kaito..." 

Kaito's smile turned into a frown. "Why can't he come back?" 

"Because once you've gone to be with the angels, you can't come back." 

Kaito's eyes watered. "I don't want Papa to be with the angels then! I want Papa to come home!" 

Rin felt tears start to fall again. "I know, Kaito, I want him to as well, but he can't." 

The six year old sniffed, tears streaming down his slightly tan cheeks. "Papa... I want Papa!" he began to struggle in Rin's arms. 

"I know, I know, I want Papa here too..." Rin said, trying to calm his son. 

Makoto picked up Kaito gently. "Here, Kai-chan. Let's leave Daddy with Uncle Haru, okay?" he said softly. 

Kaito sniffed again. "Okay..." 

Makoto left the room with Kaito, and Haruka sat down next to Rin. "Rin?" 

"Sousuke's dead, Haru. He died two fucking days ago." Rin spat out. 

Haruka frowned. "I'm so sorry, Rin... I wish I could do something to help you..." 

"Well, you can't, so go back home with your fucking perfect husband and pick up your fucking perfect kids from daycare because everything for you is just fucking perfect-" 

"Oi, Rin, I know you're upset, but don't take it out on me and Makoto! You're better than that!" 

Rin stopped, taking in a deep breath. "... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..." 

"I know." Haruka laid a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Here, why don't you pack a bag for you and Kaito. Come stay with us for a few days. I don't think you should be alone right now." 

"But-" 

"No buts." Haruka stood up, grabbing Rin's duffle bag and starting to pack some clothes. "You're staying with us." 

Rin sighed but nodded. "Fine. I'll go grab Kaito's things." 

Once the bag was packed, Rin gently took Sousuke's cap into his hands. He held it close to his chest before laying it on the center of the bed. 

"Rin, let's go." Makoto called softly.

Rin nodded. "Okay." He took Kaito back in his arms, and his son snuggled up to him. 

Once everyone was in the car, Makoto looked in the rear-view mirror. "All set?" 

Rin thought for a moment. "Hang on, there's just one place I want to stop at first." After giving the address, they were on their way. 

By the time they arrived, Kaito was asleep. Rin sighed and got out of the car, quietly closing the door. 

Haruka rolled down the window. "Do you want one of us to come with you?" 

"No." Rin said. "I need to do this on my own." 

The redhead walked up to the front door and knocked. A kind, older man answered. "Oh, hello Rin-kun. Is everything alright? You seem upset." 

Rin breathed before looking Sousuke's father in the eyes. "Mr. Yamazaki, there's something you should know..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it was kinda crap, but oh well. I headcanoned that Sousuke and his dad were really close, but idk why. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> (I'm so sorry.)


End file.
